


There’s a bag of money in front of the shrine

by tatatatan



Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan
Summary: Có một cái túi ở trước đến Hakurei.Nội dung tào lao và văn phong không tốt.
Series: If there's no incident at Gensokyo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768771





	1. Part 1

Đền ~~(hoang)~~ Hakurei—

Một buổi sáng bình thường như bao ngày khác, cô vũ nữ, à nhầm, vu nữ ăn hại vừa tham vừa lười của đền Hakurei đi kiểm tra thùng tiền phước sương trước cổng đền. Như thường lệ, dù biết là sẽ chẳng có đồng nào trong thùng nhưng cô vẫn đi kiểm tra vì trước mắt là cô quá lười để làm những việc khác, thứ hai là vì cô vẫn tự hư cấu rằng chắc chắn phải có ít nhất vài ba đồng trong đó.

Và kết quả phũ phàng như chúng ta nghĩ: chẳng có đồng ghẻ nào trong thùng tiền phước sương ấy cả, nhưng…

  
“Aaaaaaaaa!!!!”, Reimu hét lên.

“Chuyện gì vậy, Reimu?… Oáp…”, nghe thấy tiếng hét, Suika vội vàng chạy với bình rượu trên tay và vẻ mặt buồn ngủ.

“Nhìn nè Suika”, Reimu chỉ về phía sau thùng tiền với vẻ mặt vui sướng.

“Hả? Nó chỉ là một cái túi thôi mà…”

“Nó chứa tiềnnn, chứa tiền đó!!! Thấy chữ ‘tiền’ ghi bên ngoài không?”, Reimu lôi cái bịch mà cô cho là chứa ‘tiền’ trong đó ra ngoài,

“Đây nè!!”

“Yo Reimu!”, giọng điệu quen thuộc của cô phù-thuỷ-rất-chi-là-bình-thường vang lên từ trên trời, “Hôm nay cậu định…”

“Đừng hòng lấy cắp bịch tiền này Marisa”, cô vu nữ cắt ngang lời.

“…làm gì vậy?”, Marisa cố nói hết câu lúc nãy rồi đáp lại lời cắt ngang của Reimu, “Cậu nói lấy cắp cái gì cơ?”

“Cái bịch này nè”, Suika lên tiếng.

“Trong đó chứa gì vậy?”, Marisa vội bay xuống chỗ Suika.

“Reimu nói trong đó có tiền”

“Thật hả, mở ra xem đi!”, Marisa háo hức

“Không được! Nó là của tớ! Đừng có đụng vào!”, Reimu ôm lấy cái bịch

“Của cậu hả? Ai lại tốt bụng tới nỗi đi quyên góp ở cái đền hoang này vậy?”

“Ai quan tâm đến việc đó chứ? Cái bịch tiền này để ở trước cổng đền, nên chắc chắn là đã có người quyên góp. Vì vậy nó là của tớ, à nhầm của đền, mà của đền cũng là của tớ thôi!”

“Đừng có nhận vơ, lỡ nó là của người khác để quên thì sao?”, Marisa nói, “Tốt nhất là cậu mau đem trả nó đi”

“Ai lại để quên một túi tiền như thế này sau thùng tiền phước sương chứ? Đúng không Suika?”

“Tớ không biết~”, Suika đưa bình rượu lên uống.

“Không cần biết nó đã để ở chỗ nào. Chẳng ai lại đi quyên góp nhiều tiền đến thế cả. Có thể kẻ nào đó đã cướp tiền của một ai đó rồi bỏ quên ở đây hay gì đó từa tựa thế. Nói tóm lại, chúng ta cần tìm chủ nhân của túi tiền để trả lại cho họ!”, Marisa cố gắng kéo cái túi ra khỏi tay Reimu.

“Đó là câu mà một tên trộm như cậu cũng nói được hả?”, Reimu vẫn khư khư ôm lấy cái túi.

“Tớ không có trộm, chỉ ‘mượn’ đến khi tớ chết thôi!”

Hẳn là bị nói trúng tim đen nên cô phù thuỷ đỏ mặt quay đi. Còn cô vu nữ đang ngồi ôm túi tiền thì nhân cơ hội này mà cười khinh bỉ kiểu “trước khi nói người khác thi nên xem lại mình đi”. Nhưng thật tiếc là cô đã chọn nhầm lúc để cười rồi mất cảnh giác, tạo cơ hội cho cô phù thuỷ gian xảo kia giật lấy túi tiền leo lên chổi bay đi mất. Vì mọi thứ diễn ra quá nhanh, Reimu ngồi đơ ra vài giây rồi mới nhận ra tình hình hiện tại của mình.

“Marisaaaaaaaa!!!!!!”, quá bức xúc, cô vội vã cầm gậy đuổi theo Marisa, “Suika, cậu trông đền giúp tớ nhé!”

“Cố lên nhé Reimu”, Suika đứng vẫy tay.  
—Một nơi nào đó giữa khu rừng ma thuật—

“Marisaaa!!! Trả túi tiền đó cho tớ mau!!!”

“Còn lâu! Tớ sẽ đem trả nó!”

Không biết có phải vì “không ăn được thì phải đạp đổ” hay không mà Marisa cứ nhất quyết không để cho Reimu giữ túi tiền ấy, cô có ý đồ đen tối nào đó chăng? Mà thôi vấn đề đó cũng chẳng đáng quan tâm lắm… Hiện tại thì cả hai vẫn đang rượt đuổi trong rừng cho đến khi một người nhảy ra dừng cả hai lại: Mamizou – kẻ chuyên lừa tình bằng cách giả dạng giỏi nhất Gensokyo.

“Bình tĩnh nào, có chuyện gì vậy?”, Mamizou nói.

“Trả cái túi cho tớ!”, Reimu chĩa cây gậy trên tay vào Marisa

“Còn lâu! Nó không phải của cậu!”

“Trả đây!”

“Không!”

“Thôi nào, chuyện gì xảy ra vậy?” , Mamizou lên tiếng chỉ để nhắc lại mình vẫn đang hiện diện ở đó

“Reimu nhận vơ cái túi này, tôi chỉ cố gắng đi tìm lại chủ của nó để trả thôi”, Marisa đáp

“Cái túi đó là tiền quyên góp của đền Hakurei mà, mau trả cho tớ!”

“Chuyện này có vẻ khó giải quyết nhỉ?…”

“Khó giải quyết cái gì chứ? Làm một trận là xong thôi”, Marisa lôi cái lò bát quái nhỏ của mình ra.

“Đúng là với cậu thì phải đánh nhau mới lấy lại đồ của mình được mà”, Reimu rút những tấm bùa từ ống tay áo ra.

Tình hình căng thẳng đến mức cả hai đã chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đánh nhau bất cứ lúc nào. Reimu và Marisa, mặt đối mặt, giữa rừng cây, trông có vẻ giống một cảnh tượng quen thuộc từng xuất hiện ở một vụ dị biến nào đó. Người cầm gậy, kẻ cầm bát quái, tuy là bạn thân nhưng cả hai vẫn đang chuẩn bị quyết đấu chỉ để tranh nhau một túi tiền, khiến ta thấy được sức mạnh của đồng tiền có thể vượt trên tình bạn theo một cách nào đó. Thật ra thì chuyện hai người đánh nhau ở Gensokyo cũng không phải là lạ lắm, chỉ là ít khi nghiêm trọng như thế này thôi. Sau một phút giữ nguyên tư thế ngầu lòi, hai người giơ vũ khí lên và đồng loạt hô lớn tên spell card của mình:

“Master Sp…/Fantasy Se…”

“Khoan đã!”, vâng, Mamizou lại lên tiếng cắt ngang

“Cái gì nữa?”, Reimu và Marisa lại đồng thanh lần nữa

“Hai người có chắc chắn là biết mình đang giành nhau cái gì không?”

“Tất nhiên là tiền rồi! Nó ghi rõ ràng trên cái túi kìa!”, Reimu chỉ vào cái túi mà Marisa đang giữ

“À, ý tôi là cô có chắc chắn trong đó chứa tiền không? Đã mở ra xem chưa? Cũng có thể trong đó chỉ là một đống giấy vụn thôi đó…”

“H-hả… tôi chưa mở nó ra…”

“Lúc nãy tớ đã bảo là mở ra xem đi mà”, Marisa đưa tay định tháo sợi dây buộc trên miệng túi

“Kh-khoan đã, đưa cho tớ mở! Lỡ lúc thấy tiền thật thì cậu sẽ lại cầm cả cái túi bay đi thì sao?”, Reimu cầm lấy tay Marisa ngăn lại

“Còn lâu! Tớ…”

“Để tôi mở nhé”, Mamizou giật cái túi ra khỏi tay Marisa

“Được thôi”

“Từ từ! Để tôi chuẩn bị tinh thần đã…”

Cái túi với chữ “tiền” bên ngoài được mở ra và…

‘Phụttttttt’

“Reimuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!”, Marisa la lên

Cô vu nữ do quá xúc động sau khi nhìn thấy mấy chục cọc tiền trong túi nên đã đột ngột chảy “không nhiều” máu mũi rồi bất tỉnh tại chỗ. Người kể xin phép miễn bình luận về vấn đề này… Đáng lẽ lúc này Marisa có thể ôm túi tiền chạy đi nhưng nghĩ lại thì cũng không thể bỏ mặc Reimu nằm đó chết vì thiếu máu được. Thế nên cô cùng Mamizou đưa Reimu tới nơi cần tới để tiếp máu khẩn cấp.

—Eientei—

“Tewi! Tewi! Em đâu rồi Tewi? Này, mấy đứa có biết Tewi ở đâu không? … Trong rừng hả? … Cảm ơn nhé”

“Reisen… em tự kỉ hả? Ta có thấy lũ thỏ đó nói gì đâu?”, giọng nói của cô công chúa ăn bám từ trong đình vang tới

“Công chúa! Sao hôm nay người dậy sớm vậy?”

“Không biết nữa… bình thường ta ngủ đến tận trưa mới dậy, rồi ăn trưa, rồi đi ngủ trưa, rồi…”

“Cấp cứu! Cấp cứu mau! Có người sắp chết vì thiếu máu nè!”, tiếng của cô phù thuỷ vang lên từ trên trời.

Marisa khiêng Reimu-vẫn-đang-chảy-máu-mũi-không-ngừng và túi tiền cùng với Mamizou bay đến Eientei để nhờ Eirin giúp đỡ. Họ đáp xuống trước mặt Reisen và Kaguya. Với vẻ mặt rất vội vã, Marisa cầm lấy vai Reisen xả vào mặt cô ấy:

“Eirin! Eirin đâu?! Gọi sư phụ của cô ra đây! Sắp có người chết vì tham tiền, nhầm, vì bị mất máu rồi kìa!”

“R-rất tiếc là sư phụ đi vắng rồi, mà b-bình tĩnh đi, tôi có thể…”

“@&)/”Biểu tượng cảm xúc unsure!?@+:,*%*#=|€$[>=\•[!!!!! Bác sĩ kiểu gì mà lại đi vắng ngay lúc khẩn cấp như thế này chứ! Cô ta đi đâu rồi?”


	2. Part 2

—-

“Không biết… nhưng tôi có thể giúp cô ấy ngừng chảy máu và…”

“Thật hả? Nhanh đi! Nhờ cô hết đó!”, Marisa cắt ngang lời Reisen

“Tôi sẽ cố gắng hết sức!”

“Chị Reisen mà cứu thì có khi càng chết nhanh hơn ấy chứ”, Tewi đứng từ bụi tre gần đó kêu lên

“Còn lâu nhé!”

“Trước khi cứu người khác thì chị tự cứu mình trước đi”, Tewi ném một quả cầu màu đen gì đó gắn một sợi dây đang cháy tới chỗ Reisen và Reimu.

“Hả?! Cái gì vậy?”, Reisen trợn mắt nhìn cái cục đen xì đang bay đến chỗ mình

“Bom loại mới của đám kappa mới cho em mượn xài thử”, Tewi đáp gọn lỏn rồi lẩn đi mất.

‘Bùm!’

<… Giữa Mê trúc lâm, một làn khói đen bay lên bầu trời trong xanh từ phía Eientei… Con người bất tử nào đó đang đi nhặt củi thì nhìn thấy làn khói ấy, nhưng cô chẳng quan tâm. Chẳng qua là vì cô thừa biết mấy vụ như thế ngày nào cũng xảy ra ở đó, tất cả cũng vì con thỏ chuyên nghịch dại ấy mà ra thôi…>

~

“Hơ…”, Reimu từ từ mở mắt và nhìn thấy Reisen người quấn đầy băng như xác ướp với Kaguya, “Đống tiền chất cao như núi vừa nãy đâu rồi?”

“Cô ấy tỉnh dậy rồi nè Ma…”

“Thấy chưa? Cậu ấy tỉnh dậy rồi kìa, mau thả tôi ra! Tôi phải đem túi tiền này đi…”

“MA-RI-SA, cậu định đem nó đi đâu vậy?”, không biết bằng tốc độ thần thánh nào, Reimu đã chạy tới chỗ Marisa đang định lấy cái túi ra khỏi tay Mamizou, “Mau trả nó cho tớ!”

“Còn lâu! Tớ sẽ đem trả nó!”

“Cậu có biết của ai không mà trả?”

“Không biết mới phải đi tìm chứ!”

“Ờm, hai người…”, Reisen xen vào cuộc tranh cãi đã lặp đi lặp lại mấy lần từ đầu truyện

“Cái gì?”

“Hai người đừng làm ồn nữa được không? Công chúa vừa mới ngủ…”

“Không liên quan!”, hai người kia đồng loạt đá văng con thỏ đáng thương quấn đầy băng gạc ra xa…

Cái này phải nói là bác sĩ bị bệnh nhân mình vừa cứu đả thương không thương tiếc, nhìn thấy tình cảnh như vậy mà vẫn chõ mũi vào nói câu không liên quan như vậy, chẳng biết là Reisen cố tình hay cố ý nữa. Mà Mamizou với đám thỏ ở gần đó cũng có vẻ như không quan tâm đến con thỏ vừa bị đá đang nằm trong bụi cây cho lắm. Hai con người kia vừa đá xong thì lại tiếp tục cãi nhau, không nhớ từ đầu truyện đến giờ đã cãi bao nhiêu lần rồi. Mamizou đứng nhìn hai người chán chê rồi quyết định chen ngang:

“Không cãi nữa!”

Reimu và Marisa giật mình, im phăng phắc nhìn Mamizou trong tư thế chuẩn bị chiến đấu.

“Quyết định thế này nhé”, Mamizou chỉnh lại kính của mình, “Hai người sẽ cùng đi tìm chủ nhân của túi tiền này trong ngày hôm nay, đến cuối ngày mà không tìm được thì cái tui đó hai người muốn xử thế nào cũng được”

“Nghe được đó! Nếu không tìm thấy thì chúng ta chia đôi nhé Reimu”, Marisa quay qua vỗ vai Reimu

“Giờ cậu mới lòi ra mục đích đó hả? Tớ không đồng ý. Túi tiền đó là của tớ”

“Nếu bị mất tiền nhiều như vậy thì người ta sẽ rất buồn đấy, thử tưởng tượng toàn bộ tiền phước sương ở đền của cô bị lấy trộm hết thì cô sẽ cảm thấy thế nào Reimu?”

“Cái đền đó chả có ma nào ghé thăm nói gì tới tiền cúng~”

“Ờ-ờm, tôi nghĩ là mình sẽ đi tìm thử chủ nhân của số tiền kia…”, Reimu nói với Mamizou sau khi đập Marisa, “Nhưng tôi sẽ giữ túi tiền lúc đi!”

“Không công bằng! Lỡ cậu đem nó về nhà giấu thì sao?”

“Vậy thế này nhé”, Mamizou cầm lấy túi tiền với một sợi dây

Thực chất là cô chỉ buộc cái túi vào tay cả hai người để không người nào có thể cướp đồ chạy luôn, một giải pháp khá công bằng. Giải quyết xong xuôi, Mamizou đi về nhà vì có hẹn với Nue. Mamizou vừa rời khỏi thì Reimu và Marisa liền nhanh chóng bay đi tìm chủ nhân của túi tiền nếu có mà không để ý ở cái chỗ nào đó, một trong những thành phần nguy hiểm nhất Gensokyo – thánh nữ chém gió Aya Shameimaru – đã nghe được toàn bộ câu chuyện của họ. Một khi cô đã biết, thì cả Gensokyo cũng biết, mà khi cả Gensokyo đã biết, thì một là có chuyện xảy ra, hai là… chẳng có gì hết… Dù biết vậy, Aya vẫn đi lan truyền tin tức ngay sau khi hai con người kia rời khỏi Eientei. Cùng lúc đó, Eirin trở về…

“Reisen! Có chuyện gì xảy ra lúc ta đi vậy?”, cô gọi Reisen sau khi vừa nhìn thấy một cái hố “nho nhỏ” đen xì gần bụi tre

“Chị ấy nghịch bom á sư phụ”, Tewi từ đâu lại chui ra

“Còn lâu! Em mới là người nghịch ấy!”, Reisen với thêm nhiều thương tích bò ra khỏi bụi cây

“Reisen, Tewi, hai đứa dọn cái đống đó cho ta nhé. Ta phải đi tìm người hôm qua bị cho nhầm thuốc một lát”

“Hả? Sư phụ nhầm thuốc?!”

“Hai thứ thuốc đó gần như y hệt nhau nên ta có hơi nhầm một tí, mà cũng không có ảnh hưởng phụ gì nhiều lắm, ta chỉ tìm để đổi lại thôi”

“Vâng~ Chị lo hết nhé! Em tin tưởng ở chị”, Tewi vỗ vai Reisen rồi chạy đi"

“Ê! Em phải ở lại phụ chị chứ! Chị đang bị thương mà! Tewi! Tewi!


	3. Part 3

—Một nơi nào đó ở Gensokyo—

“Nhanh lên Reimu!”

“Sao bỗng dưng có cả đống người tìm tới chúng ta vậy?”

Đằng sau hai con người đang bỏ chạy hết tốc lực, là một ông bác màu hường đi cùng một cô gái đầu trùm khăn xanh, tay cầm những chiếc vòng vàng, đi cùng họ là con ngố thường nghịch dại ở hồ Sương mù và đồng bọn của nó là vài nàng tiên khác, có cả một con chuột và một con chim sẻ nữa,… tất cả đều đang đuổi theo Reimu và Marisa.

“Mau giao nộp cái túi tiền đó ra đây!”

“Marisa đi chơi với em đi!”

“Ta sẽ tha mạng cho các ngươi nếu các ngươi đưa nó cho ta”

“Cái đám hâm dở này sao tự nhiên lại biết về cái túi tiền này vậy?!”, Marisa quay lại nhìn những kẻ đang đuổi theo mình

“Sao mà tớ biết được?! Cẩn thận!”, Reimu đẩy Marisa sang một bên để tránh những phiến băng bắn đến

“Trên kia nữa!”

‘Rầm’, một viên đá lớn từ trên trời đột ngột rơi xuống, hay chính xác hơn, nó là một viên yếu thạch khá lớn. Và người sử dụng yếu thạch ở Gensokyo này, hẳn ai cũng biết: Hinanawi Tenshi

“Mau đưa nó cho tôi đi!”

“Cô cần nó làm cái gì chứ?!”

“Hối lộ”, Tenshi đáp gọn lỏn

“Cần lời giải thích?!”, Marisa nổi điên

“Không cần giải thích, chỉ cần hai người đưa nó đây hoặc tôi sẽ lấy bằng bạo lực”

“Còn lâu! Một là đem trả cho người bị mất, hai là nó sẽ trở thành của tôi! Tôi sẽ không để đứa nào lấy được nó đâu!”, Reimu quăng những lấm bùa về phía Tenshi

“Reimu! Đằng kia!”, Marisa chỉ về một cái hang động gần đó

“Được! Chạy đến đó đi!”

“Tớ không nói là chạy đến đó! Cậu không thấy Aya sao?”

“Aya? Thì sao?”

“Thì cô ta hẳn là nguyên nhân của việc chúng ta bị đuổi theo như thế này đó!”

“Ờ ha! Cô ta mà biết thì cả Gensokyo cũng biết mà, chắc lúc nãy cô ta rình ở Eientei khá lâu rồi”, Reimu nói, “Mà cô ta đang vẫy chúng ta kìa”

“Chạy đến đó thôi! Cái đám này mà hợp lại thì khó đánh lắm, tớ còn đang bị xích với cậu nữa”

“Cậu tưởng tớ thích vậy hả?”

Cả hai cùng bay đến chỗ Aya nhanh nhất có thể, vừa bay, họ vừa cố né những viên đạn bắn vào họ

“Hai người có vẻ vất vả nhỉ?”, Aya nói khi thấy họ đang tới gần mình

“Cô là người loan tin về cái túi này đúng không?”

“Cô định ngăn tôi sở hữu số tiền này bằng cách gọi một đám cướp tới là sao?!”

“Chắc là vậy đó ha, tôi cũng ‘chém gió’ thêm vài chi tiết nữa nên hai người mới được ‘tập thể dục’ như vậy đó. Mà giờ không phải lúc nói chuyện đó, đi theo tôi, tôi sẽ giúp hai người một chút”, Aya đứng lên bay thẳng vào trong hang

“Cái…”

“Bình tĩnh đi Reimu”

Aya dẫn Reimu và Marisa vào sâu trong hang động, đám kia vẫn đuổi theo, nhưng cách họ khá xa.

“Có lối thoát ở đây không vậy?”, Marisa hỏi

“Theo tôi nghĩ thì không”, Aya đáp

“Hả?!”

“Đừng lo mà”, Aya đứng lại, “Tới đây chắc đủ rồi, dừng lại đi”

“Tại sao? Để bọn nó nhào vào xé xác bọn tôi rồi cướp tiền đem chia hả?!”, Reimu hét

“Bình tĩnh, Reimu, đừng có quan trọng hoá lên vậy”, Marisa đứng lại, kéo theo cả Reimu

“Cô ấy tham tiền đến mức đó hả…”

“Đưa nó đây!”, bóng Tenshi và đoàn quân đằng sau đã bắt đầu xuất hiện trước mắt họ

“Ê, họ tới kìa”, Marisa kéo áo Aya

“Rồi rồi. Tôi đếm đến ba, cả hai người cùng bay theo tôi nhé”

“Là sao…”

Cái đám kia ngày càng tiến lại gần họ. Nếu giờ không làm gì, một là bị xé xác rồi cướp của như Reimu nói, hai là Reimu sẽ nổi quạu rồi một mình chấp hết, Marisa khá lo về việc đó.

“Một! Hai!!!!”, Aya lập tức bay lên với tốc độ thần thánh của mình, kéo theo cả Reimu và Marisa

“Ba đâu?!!!”, Marisa la lên

“Không quan trọng. Lát nữa, khi tôi nói, cô bắn lên trên nhé”, Aya nói

“Được thôi”, Marisa đáp

Aya và hai người kia bay lên trên rồi vòng ra sau những kẻ đang đuổi theo họ. Vì quá nhanh, những kẻ kia không kịp phản ứng gì cả.

“Bắn đi!”

“Fantasy Seal/Master spark!!!”, cả Reimu và Marisa cùng hô to

Hang động sập xuống, chặn lối ra của những kẻ kia. Nhưng hai người vẫn tiếp tục bắn cho đến khi họ hoàn toàn ra khỏi cái hang.

—–

“Mệt quá đi”, Marisa than

“‘Tôi chỉ muốn đùa một chút’ là sao chứ?! Đúng là chẳng ưa nổi mấy con tengu chút nào cả!”, Reimu bực mình

“Ừ, còn tớ đang lo không biết đến chừng nào chúng ta mới bỏ tay nhau ra được đây. Để lại túi tiền cho cậu thì…”

“Cậu nghĩ như tớ muốn vậy lắm hả? Không thể để cho cậu cướp nó đi được!”

“Ờm… à mà, tớ không nghĩ là ở đây lại có người mất nhiều tiền đến vậy mà không đi tìm đâu”

“Tớ cũng nghĩ vậy, nhưng đã đến đây rồi thì ít nhất nên đi hỏi Kosuzu đã, trời cũng sắp tối rồi, nếu không ai nhận thì nó là của tớ!”

“…”

Không ai để ý rằng trong cái lúc cãi nhau, họ đã đứng trước cửa tiệm sách Suzunaan từ lúc nào.

“Hai người! Khoan đã!”, một giọng nói gọi họ trước khi họ bước vào của tiệm

“Mamizou?”, Reimu ngạc nhiên khi nhìn thấy vị khách quen thuộc của Suzunaan chạy đến

“Gì vậy?”, Marisa hỏi

“Tôi có chuyện muốn nói… về cái túi… ”

“Gì hả?! Cô có vấn đề với túi tiền của tôi hả”

“Thật ra thì…”

“Ê khoan! Đừng nói cô tìm ra chủ của nó rồi nha”, Marisa ngắt lời

“Ừ, thật ra cái túi tiền đó là của tôi, mà bên trong nó cũng chẳng có tiền nữa, toàn là lá cây thôi”

Reimu lập tức mở cái túi ra, dốc ngược nó xuống và… chỉ có một đống lá rơi ra. Sốc, cả Reimu lẫn Marisa thật sự rất sốc.

“Vì cái cô bác sĩ lang băm ở Eientei đưa nhầm thuốc nên tôi bị tác dụng phụ là quên mất những gì mình đã làm trong vòng một ngày. Nhớ lại thì tối qua tôi đã biến lá cây thành tiền rồi nhét vào cái túi đó trước đền Hakurei, sau đó uống thuốc rồi quên mất mình đang làm gì, thế là bỏ cái túi lại mà về nhà luôn”

“…”

“…”

Một sự im lặng đáng sợ bao trùm cả ba người. Lúc này thậm chí Mamizou còn chẳng thể đoán được hai con người kia đang nghĩ cái gì khi mặt họ cứ đơ ra như vậy. Cô lay họ… không ai cử động. Bỗng nhiên

“Tôi nghe có tiếng cãi nhau ngoài này, Marisa và Reimu phải không?”, Kosuzu ló đầu ra từ cửa tiệm

Mamizou đã biến mất, Kosuzu chỉ thấy mỗi hai người với vẻ mặt sốc đứng yên như tượng.

“Thôi coi như mình chưa thấy gì”, Kosuzu quay vào cửa tiệm

Gió thổi tung lá cây lên, từng chiếc lá lần lượt đập bốp bốp vào mặt hai người kia (hiệu ứng âm thanh được phóng đại), chúng như muốn nói:

“Bớt tham đi, thức tỉnh đi, tiền không tự dưng xuất hiện trước cổng nhà đâu”


End file.
